The Silver Spider of Brockton Bay
by Z.R. Stein
Summary: Taylor Hebert cried out for help, and she was heard. The Web must be maintained. Taylor Hebert is chosen. Will Brockton Bay be ready for the Friendly Neighborhood Silver Spider? AltPower!Taylor. Rating may be subject to change (this is Worm, after all).


**Z.R. Stein**

 **The Silver Spider of Brockton Bay — a Worm/Spiderman crossover AU fic.**

 **I do not own the characters to either series in any way.**

 **I admit, I'm addicted to Worm crossovers. I browse through every day looking for a new Alt!Power Taylor fic to read. And I noticed the fact that there isn't a single, SOLITARY fic where Taylor gets Spider-Man's powers (well, there's a few one shots, but nothing else). What the hell guys? It's like, the most obvious choice in the world to trade our favorite bug girl's powers for the powers of the most famous arthropod superhero of all time.**

 **So, instead of updating the half dozen other fics that I should probably be working on instead, let's start something entirely new! Yay! Procrastination!**

 **Arc 1: Araneomorph 1.01**

* * *

 _What a sad little world this is._

 _Infested and diseased._

 _Hopeless and alone._

 _Broken and dying._

 _It will be destroyed, should its current path continue._

 _Yes, that is true. Something is needed to tip the balance._

 _Should we truly intervene?_

 _I vote that we do. The Web must be maintained._

 _You mean to choose an avatar?_

 _Indeed._

 _Hmm. And who would be worthy of such an honor?_

 _There is one that I can see. One of great and terrible potential. A girl._

 _What is her name?_

 _Taylor Hebert._

 _Hmm...she is young._

 _So was Peter. And Miles. And Gwen. Age means little in the cosmic scheme of things. She is worthy._

 _She is in pain._

 _If she will stand against the beings that infest her world, she will experience far more pain._

 _She is strong. She will endure. She will adapt. She will overcome._

 _...if you say so, then let it be done. I will abide by your judgement._

 _Indeed. Let it be done._

. . .

Taylor Hebert screamed.

She trashed and raged and pleaded, pushing against the confines of the locker that she was trapped in. The smell of used tampons and other detritus filled her nostrils, and she could feel hundreds of skittering things on her body. Outside, students walked past, none of them lifting so much as a finger to help. It said something about Taylor's life experience up to this point that she wasn't surprised by that. THat didn't make her any less pissed off about that fact, though.

Time passed and the school emptied out. The lights shut off, one by one, until Taylor was left in darkness, her anger having steadily given way to crushing despair. She still struggled, though not nearly as vigorously. Her voice was hoarse, barely a whisper now, but she still called out, even if no one could hear her.

"Please...please...let me out. I don't wanna die."

Taylor had never exactly been a religious sort of person. She had faith in the tendency of the universe to screw people over, but beyond that, not much. However, she was past the point of caring. SHe just wanted to get out of this infernal locker.

"Help me, please...god...or...whoever. Please!"

Taylor finally stopped struggling, tears streaming down her face as she tried to ignore the maggots that were squirming along her left thigh.

"Let me out, please...I'll do anything..."

 _ **[Curiosity]**_

 _ ***Something vast and alien filled her vision, spiralling around itself and into itself, not-light reflecting off of its body. Shards swirled around it, uncountable in number, penetrating through walls that didn't exist and windows that didn't either. It hurt to look at.***_

 _ ***It looked at her. Oh god, it looked at her with a million eyes.***_

 _ ***It moved on. But it left behind a part of itself.***_

 _ **[Destination]**_

 _ **[Trajectory]**_

 _ **[Agreem—]**_

" _That is quite enough of that."_

 _ ***The sensation of a hand being swatted away***_

 _ **[Suprise]**_

" _Hmm...it will not do for you to have that...thing inside of you. You will try and alert the Warrior of our interference, won't you, Queen Administrator? No matter. I was hungry anyways."_

 _ **[Agitation]**_

 _ **[Retre—]**_

" _No no, you come back here."_

With a jolt, Taylor snapped back to reality. What the hell had that been?! What the fuck was that! That...thing! And the voice?! Had she finally snapped? Had this locker been the proverbial straw to break the camel's back after a year and a half of bullying?

Taylor started laughing hysterically through her tears. It was official. She had gone insane. And she was still stuck in here. Her life was going _amazingly_ well.

" _Ah, delicious. And you are not insane child...at least, not in the way you are thinking. You are just hearing a strange voice in your head."_

"...that doesn't exactly reassure me."

" _Hmm. I suppose not. It would probably best if you forgot all of this...for now, at least."_

"Wait, what!?"

" _You will remember when the time is right. Look for our sign. But for now, brace yourself, child. The pain is coming."_

Taylor tensed as she felt something crawl onto her collarbone. It felt much heavier than anything else that had crawled on her in the locker thus far.

"What? Pai—"

The next moment Taylor felt a pair of tiny fangs pierce her skin, and all semblance of thought fled her mind.

. . .

Waking up was an exercise in unpleasantness. Taylor slowly became aware of the world around her, and in turn, how utterly shitty she felt. Her mouth tasted like sandpaper and dead things, and every muscle in her body felt sore. The light was too bright, and the cars outside her window were too loud. Why were there so many? Her house wasn't on a major road. Taylor squeezed her eyes shut and attempted to roll over. She didn't want to go to school yet. Five more minutes.

School. Sophia. Madison. _Emma_. _The locker_.

Taylor's eyes snapped open. She wasn't at home; she was at a hospital. In a bed. _Oh god, the locker_.

"Taylor! You're awake!"

Taylor blinked, her rising panic quelled by the intrusion of another person.

"Dad?"

Danny Hebert was not a person that most people would call conventionally attractive. Tall, gangly, and balding, he looked like a cross between an aging college professor and an office worker; yet in that moment, Taylor thought that she'd never seen anyone more beautiful.

"Dad!"

Danny was by his daughter's side in an instant, gently holding her.

"I'm here Taylor. I'm here."

Taylor held onto her father tightly as she started crying, remembering what happened. The hours of trapped hopelessness. The smell. The _bugs_.

In a small, distant part of her brain that wasn't screaming at the memories, Taylor wondered when the last time was that she and her father had actually hugged each other.

. . .

"Miss Hebert? There's someone here to see you."

Taylor stopped in the middle of her halting explanation. After she had calmed down somewhat, her father had _firmly_ asked her how the hell she had ended up in that locker. A part of Taylor had wanted to brush him off, or lie, or downplay what had happened. It was still a raw wound, and Danny had his own problems to deal with. But upon looking at her father...she just felt tired. Tired of keeping everything a secret. Tired of growing further and further apart from him after Mom had died. And as hard as it was to talk about it...things would only get worse if she kept all those feelings inside.

The wasn't to say that talking about what the Harpies had done was pleasant. It hadn't been easy. It hadn't been fun. And from the look on Danny's face, he was about ready to blow his top. But it was a start at least.

Though the interruption could have come at a better time.

Danny glared at the nurse at the doorway, jaw working in suppressed rage.

"Can we please have a moment? We're in the middle of an...important conversation."

The nurse glanced between Taylor and Danny with a hint of concern before nodding.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but she said that she needed to speak with Miss Hebert as soon as she ready."

Taylor frowned and said "Who needs to speak with me? Is it Principal Blackwell?"

Danny scowled.

"I am going to have _words_ with that woman. Send her in. _Now_."

The nurse gulped and nodded. Taylor turned a small smile on her father.

"I think you scared her."

Danny crossed his arms and grunted, his eyes boring a hole into the door. Thirty seconds passed, and the handle of the door turned once again.

"I don't know what you think you're going to say, Blackwell, but so help me god, I am sueing you for everything you're worth and then—"

Danny choked on his words as the door opened enough to reveal a woman who was most decidedly _not_ Winslow's resident principal. Blackwell didn't normally dress in army fatigues and tie an American flag bandana around the lower part of her face.

Miss Militia glanced at Danny before her gaze settled on Taylor, her eyes crinkling in a clear indication that she was smiling under the mask. Taylor smiled faintly back. This was really happening, wasn't it?

"Hello, Taylor. Mister Hebert. Is now a bad time?"

Danny coughed, trying to regain his steam. After a moment he began speaking again.

"Ah...hello. This is rather unexpected."

Miss Militia laughed, a rich, low tone that made the knot in Taylor's gut loosen slightly.

"I'm sorry for the short notice, but Director Piggot sent me to meet with Taylor as soon as she woke up."

Danny's eyes narrowed, while the knot in Taylor's stomach tightened again. Had she done something wrong?

"What does a member of the Protectorate want with my daughter?"

The olive skinned woman paused, seemed to come to a decision, and continued.

"Mister Hebert...I suppose that there's no easy way of saying this...but we believe that Taylor may be a parahuman."

Taylor froze. Powers? She had powers? What?! How!? Why hadn't she noticed anything different?

Off to the side, Danny's eyes widened.

"How'd you arrive at that conclusion?"

Miss Militia came further into the room and sat down in the guest chair that Danny wasn't sitting in.

"How much do the two of you know about trigger events?"

Danny took a moment to think before shrugging. Taylor shrugged as well. Miss Militia nodded, leaning back in her chair.

"Most ordinary people don't know the term. It's not something that parahumans like to talk about. Unpleasant memories..." Miss Militia paused for a second, eyes growing distant before she shook her head "A trigger event, also called a zero point, is the moment in which a parahuman gains powers. And while every parahuman triggers under different circumstances, all share a common theme; we all gain powers on one of the worst day of our lives."

Taylor heard her father's intake of breath, and for a moment, she found herself back in the locker. Yeah...that definitely would qualify.

"Stress and trauma are the crucible in which powers are gained. While not everyone who goes through a traumatic event will gain powers, every first generation parahuman has experienced an intense trauma of some kind...when the night janitor found Taylor, she was convulsing on the floor of the hallway. The door of her locker was embedded in the opposite wall with multiple fist shaped indents in it. So while it isn't official until we test her, I am ninety-nine percent sure that Taylor triggered inside of that locker and punched her way out of it before she collapsed."

Taylor glanced down at her fist in a stupor. She had...punched through a locker door...

Danny breathed deeply through his nose before running a hand through his balding hair.

"So...so...uh...what exactly does this mean?"

Miss Militia turned her attention to Taylor, who was still staring at her fist.

"Honestly, that depends on Taylor here. My personal recommendation is that you join the Wards here in Brockton Bay. You'll be provided safety and training, you'll be part of a team, and you won't have to worry about making your own costume. That's always difficult for non affiliated heroes." Miss Militia finished the sentence with a humorous inflection.

Danny clenched his hand momentarily.

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable having my daughter fighting gangsters and supervillains every night."

At that, Taylor looked away from her hand. She could become a Ward. She could become a superhero. Of course, that meant putting herself under the control of the Protectorate...but on the other hand, she'd get to work alongside Miss Militia and Armsmaster! She could be a real superhero...like she used to dream of being when she tied a blanket around her shoulders and proclaimed herself to be Alexandria.

While Taylor was internally debating with herself, Miss Militia continued laying out options.

"If you don't join the Wards, Taylor, then I would recommend against becoming an independant hero. They...don't tend to last long. You could also become a rogue, like Parian; stay out of cape conflicts and try to make a living with your power. If you don't cause waves, most of the gangs would be content to leave you alone. Or you could just try to ignore your powers and go back to—"

"No."

Taylor's first spoken word in the conversation cut Miss Militia off.

"If I do have powers...I'm not just going to...ignore them. I want to...to do...something. I don't want to just go back to...being me."

Miss Militia nodded slowly.

"Alright. If you don't join the Wards or become a rogue, the only other positive option I see is reaching out to another cape group. New Wave might accept you, depending on how useful you are. Ah, speaking of, you need to be power tested."

Taylor frowned at that.

"Like...shots and stuff? I don't really like needles..."

Miss Militia smiled again, a humorous tone entering her voice.

"No, not really. Mostly, we put you in front of a few dozen machines to try and find out your power classification. Treadmills, weight sets, target ranges, those kinds of things. From what you did to the door, I'm pretty sure that you're a Brute of some kind."

Taylor nodded slowly.

"I'll...I'll think about it. This is a lot to take in."

"I know. Trust me, I know that better than anyone. Take as much time as you need. Here, my card." Miss Militia handed Danny a small business card. The logo of the Protectorate East North East winked at Taylor, with three different phone numbers underneath. "If and when you're ready to get power tested, just call the local office number. We'll set everything up. Or you can call me, if you aren't comfortable with anyone else."

Danny fingered the card for a second before slowly nodding.

"We'll...talk about it."

Miss Militia's eyes crinkled again.

"That's all that I can ask for. Thank you for meeting with me, Taylor, Mister Hebert."

The door closed behind the superhero, and Taylor stared at the card that she'd left behind.

So. She had powers. What exactly could she do?

. . .

Taylor was released from the hospital three days later; normally, they would have kept her for a longer period of time, but as the doctors and Taylor had found out, her...trigger event...had indeed caused changes in her body, and the doctors pronounced her to be in perfect physical health. Indeed, she was in better shape than she'd ever been in in her life...

Standing in front of her mirror at home, Taylor absentmindedly traced the faint outlines of her abs...she still didn't quite know what to make of them. Taylor had never been a very muscular person; she tended more towards being gangly and tall, lacking both fat and muscle. Now though...Taylor felt a small smile appear on her face as she flexed. Now she had the body build of an Olympic gymnast..or maybe a dancer or swimmer. It'd been awhile since she watched the Olympics. She wasn't really a sports person.

Regardless, she had gone from an awkward stick of a girl to someone who looked like they spent hours every day working out, in the span of only a few hours. Ha, take that Sophia! And she didn't have to wear glasses now either!

"Taylor, are you staring at yourself in the mirror again?"

Taylor squeaked, face flushing red in embarrassment.

"W-well...uh...maybe?"

Taylor heard her father chuckle outside the bathroom door before responding.

"I'm heading to work. Stay safe, little owl."

Taylor's blush deepened.

"Daaaad~!"

Danny laughed again, the sound making Taylor smile. It was...nice, to be this close to her dad again. After Mom had died, they'd withdrawn from each other, each walling themselves off in their grief. Then Emma had happened, and she kept drawing herself further and further away from him until it felt like Danny was a stranger. Now though...there were still so many bridges to rebuild, but now they at least were talking to each other.

"I love you. I'll see you tonight."

"Love you too. Bye dad."

As she heard the door click, Taylor went back to looking at her reflection. After a few seconds, she struck a pose, hands on her hips in a classic Alexandria look.

"Halt, evildoers, for it is I! Your crimes will not go unpunished!"

She crossed her arms, trying to look more menacing.

"Are you worthy to stand against Eidolon?"

Taylor crouched, thrusting out her hands while crossing her arms.

"Fear my power, for I am Myrrdin!"

Taylor continued thrusting out her hands in various ways, trying to emulate Myrrdin's particular gesture that he used for casting spells.

"What was it...was it like..this? No, that's not it...like...this!"

Taylor extended her pinkie and pointer fingers, folding her ring and middle fingers back to rest against her skin. Upon doing so, she felt something lurch within her arm, and a white substance shot out of her wrist.

"Oh my god what thehellisthat!?"

Panicking, Taylor tried to pull her arm away, only for her action to pull the mirror out of the wall, the entire thing crashing down onto her head and breaking into pieces.

"OW! Motherfucker!"

. . .

Explaining to her father how she'd accidentally broken her bathroom mirror by pulling it off the wall had taken some time, but in the end, Danny had laughed it off (which Taylor was very relieved about). She wouldn't have a mirror for a few days, but Taylor could live with that. Right now, she was more concerned about her impending power testing.

"You nervous?"

Taylor looked at her dad and shrugged.

"Maybe...a bit? I don't really know what to expect."

Danny hummed in agreement.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm here for you, kiddo. Even if you do want to join the Wards."

Taylor smiled at that. She appreciated her dad's concern, and partially agreed with him. But despite her feelings about putting herself under someone else's control, she couldn't deny the small thrill that ran through her body every time she thought about being a superhero.

The two Heberts pulled up the PRT Headquarters in downtown. It was a medium sized building, all glass and steel construction. Taylor found it to be rather intimidating, though that may have been just her nerves talking.

Entering into the building, Taylor took care to pull her hoodie down to conceal as much of her face as possible, double checking the cloth she'd tied across her face as well. Hours of browsing through PHO had helped her understand that secret identities were taken very seriously in the cape community, and that she should never be seen using powers outside of her costume, _especially_ if she decided to be a rogue or an independant hero. She'd be free game for the gangs then, and the last thing that Taylor wanted was for the Empire to come knocking on her door.

The woman behind the reception desk looked up and frowned.

"Can I help you?"

Danny nodded, showing her Miss Militia's card.

"We called ahead. For the power testing?"

The receptionist's eyes widened, and suddenly she was all smiles.

"Ah, yes, of course. If you'll just take a seat, one of the heroes will be right with you."

Danny nodded, and the two of them went to sit down. Absentmindedly, Taylor trailed her fingers over the magazines arrayed on the table beside her.

"She didn't specify that Miss Militia would meet us. Any idea why?" Taylor asked.

Danny glanced at Taylor and said "Well...I imagine that she, and by extension the rest of the Protectorate members, can be busy at any time, what with the ABB, Empire and the Merchants all in one city."

Taylor nodded. That made sense...though she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at the prospect of Miss Militia not showing up.

"Oh, there you are!"

Turning, Taylor's disappointment disappeared at the sight of Miss Militia and two other heroes. The first was another woman, dressed in dark grey with a pulsating circuit board pattern. Beside her was a grinning man in rust red body armor, a visor obscuring the upper half of his face. Taylor blinked. If she recalled correctly...these two were Assault and Battery. Two more of Brockton Bay's heroes, though they weren't quite as well known as Armsmaster or Miss Militia.

"Uh...hi. I-it's nice to...uh...meet you and...stuff..."

Taylor mentally smacked herself. Was she going to act like a star struck fan every time she met a superhero?

Assault's grin widened, and he stepped forward to shake Taylor's hand.

"You're adorable. Isn't she adorable, puppy?"

Taylor's cheeks burned as Battery sent a glare at Assault. Miss Militia was smiling with her eyes again

"You're a hero, act like it. God knows why I put up with you."

Assault shrugged.

"My boyish charm? My dashing good looks? My amazing sense of humor?"

Battery sighed, shaking her head and turning her attention back towards Taylor.

"I'm sorry about him. Is there an alias that we can refer to you as for the duration of this appointment?"

Taylor swallowed and nodded.

"I uh...well I haven't really picked a name yet...but for now, you can call me Spider."

Battery nodded as well.

"Alright, Spider it is then. Right this way. And you as well, you would be her father?"

Danny nodded.

"We allow parents to watch the testing, but you will not be allowed to interfere. Clear?"

Danny nodded again, a small grimace marring his features.

The five of them walked through the PRT building, Miss Militia leading the way. Assault walked beside Taylor, his previous madcap grin settling into something more comforting.

"It's really not all that bad, power testing. I mean sure, it takes awhile, but it's more like a day at the gym than a day at the office...though there's a lot more spandex involved. So why'd you pick the name Spider?"

Taylor coughed, suppressing a laugh.

"I uh...I can shoot webbing out of my wrists."

Assault hummed.

"Webbing? Huh...strange, but certainly not the strangest power I've ever heard of. Can you climb like a spider?"

Taylor shrugged. Inwardly, she wondered why she hadn't tried that in the few days since she got out of the hospital. Though to be fair, she'd only found out about the web shooting last night, and she'd been hesitant to experiment any further until she got tested, lest she break any more furniture in her house.

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"Fair enough answer. That's why you're here, right?" Assault said, grinning again. Taylor guessed that that was just his default expression. That, or he was putting on a show of being pleasant to lure her into joining the Protectorate. Mentally, Taylor smacked that thought away. Now was not the time to be paranoid about the motives of the Protectorate members. Not when she was standing right beside three of them.

The group of five arrived at a set of double doors, and Battery slowed down to walk alongside Danny. As soon as the doors opened, she turned to him and gestured.

"We'll be off to the side, alright sir?"

Danny nodded at the hero, then stepped forward to give Taylor a brief hug.

"You know puppy, we could have that if you wanted. You know how much I like kids."

Taylor and her father broke apart to see Battery simultaneously blushing and glaring at Assault. Taylor blinked in surprise. Were the two of them married?

She supposed it didn't matter; it wasn't any of her business. Turning away, Taylor surveyed the room proper.

It was a large, open space, at least two stories in height, and it was filled with a variety of machines. Some of them Taylor vaguely recognized, like the treadmill and weight machine (though even those looked more like something out of Aleph sci fi flick). Others, she had no idea what they were for.

Miss Militia grabbed Taylor's attention with a gesture, and she saw that another person had joined them.

"This is Doctor Connors. He'll be assisting us today in your testing."

Doctor Connors gave Taylor a tight smile.

"Miss Spider, was it? Yes yes, very good, first we'll start with the treadmill…"

. . .

Taylor groaned as she sat down. Nearly three hours of tests later, and Doctor Connors had decided to call it a day. Miss Militia had left at some point to go on patrol, and she'd been stuck with Assault afterwards. Not that she minded overly much; the man was irreverent, but he made Taylor laugh with his antics, and he just seemed like a genuinely pleasant person to be around, assuaging most of Taylor's doubts. He'd also made several helpful suggestions as to thinking of new methods to test for powers.

In the end, Assault and Doctor Connors had managed to draw up what was hopefully a complete list of Taylor's powers. She could lift nearly twenty tons over her head, run at over fifty miles an hour when sprinting, and punch through a sheet of steel that was a fifth of an inch thick (though her hand had hurt like hell afterwards). She was significantly more durable than an ordinary human, though not to the point of being bulletproof; at best, she would escape with a nasty bruise and some internal bleeding if she got hit with a glancing pistol shot, so Assault had helpful advised her to 'not get shot'. Her agility and flexibility had increased dramatically as well, to the point where she was able to run through the power testing obstacle course in less than thirty seconds flat. Of course, she could also shoot webbing, though Doctor Connor's testing had told them more about the webbing itself. Apparently her body produced it from a pair of foreign organs in her forearms, and it was had a tensile strength greater than even carbon fiber. The webbing also broke down over time, with Doctor Connors projecting that it would completely break down within twenty four hours.

Taylor could also climb walls and even ceilings, utilizing millions of microscopic hairs that now grew out of her fingertips and toes. Luckily for her, the hairs retracted when she wasn't trying to climb something, or else she'd stick to anything she touched, according to Doctor Connors.

Her senses were enhanced as well, though that wasn't as much of a surprise, as she hadn't had to wear glasses since coming back from the hospital, and she had noticed that her hearing and sense of smell seemed sharper.

The biggest surprise about her powers was her danger sense, and Assault had discovered it quite on accident. Halfway through her training, Assault had chucked a water bottle at her head and warned her to 'think fast', as he put it. She'd snatched it out of the air without even looking at it, and Doctor Connors had immediately latched onto that as a sign of some sort of Thinker ability. Several minutes of dodging projectiles later, and Taylor had to agree; whenever she was in danger of being hurt, she felt this alarm go off in the back of her mind. It was a supremely useful ability, and Taylor was sure that it would help put her dad's mind at ease.

"Hey there, kiddo."

Taylor smiled as her father walked up to her, hands in his pockets.

"You were impressive today. I mean...from what I could see. It's been awhile since I've seen a cape in action."

Taylor nodded tiredly.

"Probably a good idea dad. Cape fights are...notoriously dangerous for bystanders."

Danny snorted, moving to sit down beside Taylor.

"So."

"So." Taylor said in agreement.

"You want to join the Wards."

Taylor inclined her head.

"I don't want just….do nothing. I have these powers, I should do something with them. And you know what Miss Militia said about independant heroes."

Danny grimaced.

"Better to have you on a team than by yourself."

"Yeah."

Danny nodded, then reached out to squeeze Taylor's shoulder.

"Well, if that's what you want, kiddo, I'm behind you. Just...try to stay safe, alright?"

Taylor's lips quirked, and she felt a small sense of warmth.

"I can agree to that."

Any further discussion was halted by Assault strolling up to the two of them, hands tucked behind his head.

"So, Miss Spider. You have the look of someone who's come to a decision."

Taylor looked up at the Protectorate hero, swallowed, and jerked her head. This was it. This was going to make it official. She was going to become a superhero.

"I uh...I want to join the Wards."

Assault's smile widened, and he let out a chuckle.

"Guess we'll be seeing more of each other then."

Taylor laughed as well, the small knot of tension in her stomach loosening.

"So umm...how exactly...does this work?"

Assault dropped his hands to his side and shrugged.

"Weeeeeell~...first things first, you and your dad are going to have to sign a truckload of paperwork. Then you'll go see the PR people and hash out a costume, then you'll meet the team, and then you can start heroing. Bing bang boom, just like that."

Taylor frowned.

"So...I'm starting off my glorious heroing career by doing paperwork?"

Assault sighed dramatically.

"The hardships of a hero. It's our burden to bear to help the common man."

Assault yelped as Battery, who had crouched up behind him unnoticed, smacked the back of his head.

"Puppy!"

"Dumbass."

* * *

 **I've been wanting to write a Worm fic for nearly a year now, but I haven't worked up the resolve to do so until now. And now that I have...I don't know. Does anything feel off to you guys? I really want this to be a good quality fic. I know this is only the beginning, but if you guys have any suggestions, tell me in a review or a PM.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
